This is My Story
This is my story .The air was salty, the blades were loud… And quite frankly I detested everyone in the chopper with me. they were all too excited for my taste or was I to calm for theirs? I mean I was heading to the largest fossil fighting tournament in the world as of yet. Still the over joy and cockiness of it all got to me hearing people constantly saying “I’ve got this” or “I’m gonna win this” when the fact of the matter was that these shlubs had a one in one million shot at it and I think I’m the only one who realizes this. As the helicopter landed I hopped out as fast as I could grabbing my bag from the cargo area and standing in line to make it to the Signups for the tournament I sat in line and waited till I got the desk were a woman in uniform asked my from my name, age, height and weight so I told her Name is Fossil Age is 15 Height is 6’2 weight is 200 pounds. And with that and some typing on a keyboard she hands me my Fossil fighters license and thing that looked like walkie talkie and he told me that it was a thing called a Paleopager and this is what they would use to let the Fighters know when the next round or an important thing was happening and the most important thing she gave me was my room key. It read 6, fun I wouldn’t have to walk far for my room and indeed I didn’t it was just up the stairs. As I turned my key to open my door I look down the hall and I see what appears to be a… wait a carno? Down the hall way is a carno rolling at full speed being chased by another fighter. Well fantastic I think to myself. Gotta watch out for dinosaurs rolling down the hallways in the morning just what I wanted. I unlock my room and close the door behind me with a satisfying thud I throw my key onto the counter to my right and go straight to my room ignoring the full kitchen and living room as I get to my room I kick off my boots and throw my bag in the general area of my closet or what I think is one and lay on my bed. Looking at my Paleopager trying to figure out if I could use this to call people it goes off with a loud *PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP* not ready for the ear splitting sound I jump and throw it behind my bed. While fishing for it I can hear the announcement that it had to make ~”Attention”~ ~”Treasure lake is now open and ready for business”~ ~”That is all”~ And just like that it’s back to the dead silence of my quite room. At this point I figure I shouldn’t go to the dig site considering that it would be flooded with greedy Fighters I hang back and decided to explore town. The first place I stop at is Fighters guild look around Is nice and all but buying is even better but considering that I’m broke I really can’t do much, I mean I could to lift some things but getting throw out of that park this early was not high on my lists to do so I look on with envy and head back to my room for a last look around before I went to the dig site. And I’m glad I did. In the rush to get to my room and get away from the chaos I had completely looked over the box sitting on my living room table. Upon opening my box I found that it contained a standard issue Pickax and a Sonar. But this sonar looked dinky and did not have a large screen and underneath it all was the Fossil rock case which only had 8 compartments. Clipping my sonar and my Fossil rock case to my belt and slinging my pick over my shoulder I was ready to head out ''**LIttle note** I did not go though and double check if it flowed smoothly but hey ill do that eventually ''